


Not so Bad

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to progress in a new case, Naoto and Kanji decide to scope out a spa.  A couple's only spa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



“I can’t believe this.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I mean, is this really necessary?”

 

“Our investigation depends upon it.  Our research has told us that somehow people are disappearing from this place.  We must make sure that nothing…unusual is going on.” Shirogane Naoto stared down at the floor from where she sat.  Her blue hair fell lightly into her eyes, not held back by her hat for once.  She looked over at her nervous companion, though he had every reason to be so.  “If another individual is somehow tormenting people by shoving them into the TV World, then we must put a stop to it.”

 

Tatsumi Kanji grumbled.  “Yeah but we don’t know that some one is.” He did not remove his gaze from the floor and he was gripping his knees tightly. 

 

Naoto sighed.  “True, but the signs are too similar to our first case to be ignored.  It would be good to ensure that it isn’t being repeated.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I get you, but why here!” Kanji blushed a bright red.

 

“…It is merely to remove this place from our list.  We only have to stay here for a day or two.  We do not have to do anything except scope it out.”

 

Kanji blushed even more.  It was extremely unsettling for him, though he imagined that Naoto probably wasn’t having much fun either.  Why didn’t Rise come with him?  Or one of the other girls?  In fact, why did HE have to do this!  Yosuke may be an idiot but he wasn’t completely disqualified!  He didn’t want to be in this place, not with Naoto.

 

He didn’t want his first date with the female detective to be in a couples only resort spa. 

 

He groaned, massaging his temples as a headache started to pop up.  According to the research for their latest case, a mysterious stranger was causing people to vanish in a disturbingly familiar manner.  Naturally they took up the case, though without their fearless leader they were a little reluctant to do so.  The spa they were at was, according to a source, a possible location of the sicko that was making people vanish.  The problem was, it was couples only.  Chie and Yukiko had been the first choice, being a long time couple since their first case. 

 

Unfortunately they wanted to remain relatively anonymous, and with Yukiko owning a very luxurious inn, she was out.  Rise was a pop idol, so naturally she too was exempt.  Naoto was famous in her own way, but without her policeman getup, she was practically invisible to the staff.  And she would only go with Kanji.  No one really questioned the decision, given her choices.

 

Of course the others were probably mocking them behind their backs.  Kanji was quite sure that they knew that he had a crush on the blue haired detective.  She was tough, smart, she didn’t judge people and Kanji found that he could talk to her and hang out with her feeling completely comfortable.  It was only within the last month or so that Kanji admitted to himself that he had a crush on the girl.  Going to a spa like this (as disturbingly similar as it was to his Shadow’s little realm,) wasn’t entirely horrible, if they weren’t pretending to be a couple.

 

He dared to glance over at Naoto.  She had agreed to done a more feminine outfit for the mission, claiming that undercover work was enough of a reason.  She looked great in her dark blue dress and cute sandals.  Her hands fidgeted in her lap and Kanji had to resist the urge to reach over and take hold of them.  She obviously wasn’t enjoying this.  There was no read to make it worse. 

 

“So…um…what should we do now?”

 

Naoto was silent for a few moments before rising.  “We should start looking and meet back up tonight.  If questioned we’ll say that we are taking the opportunity to look at what the spa has to offer.” She turned to the blond male, a slight blush on her cheeks.  “Agreed?”

 

Kanji nodded and quickly left the room, grateful to get away from the rising tension.  He managed to push it aside to look around, but found nothing suspicious.  It was a bit early to tell but it looked like the place was clean.  He returned to the room with Naoto and the two compared their findings.  Naoto nodded as she looked over the notes.  “We’ll do some more looking but so far nothing has been found.  We may have the wrong place.” She set her notebook aside and sat down on the bed next to Kanji.  “I suggest…” She didn’t look at him, her cheeks bright red.  “Th-That we retire for the n-night.”

 

Kanji resisted the urge to groan.  There was only one bed in the room.  This couldn’t be happening.  No, no there was a way around this.  He would be a man and take the floor.  That was the polite thing to do.  He could do this.  He turned to her, opening his mouth to suggest the very thing, only to be met with Naoto’s lips on his own.

 

The kiss lasted for a few seconds.  Naoto slowly pulled away, her face was as red as his own.  “…K-Kanji-kun?” She tentatively reached over, placing her hand over his.  It was smaller, but had calluses, it looked delicate but that only hid the strength within it.  It made Kanji’s heart beat faster.

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

Naoto bit her lip.  “I…” She took a deep breath and met his gaze, her features determined.  “I have had feelings for you for some time.  I realize they may not be reciprocated.  Do not spare my feelings if they are not.  I regret allowing this to interrupt our case but the opportunity was too much of a lure.  I…I would like you to share this bed with me, Kanji-kun.”

 

…Was it possible for his heart to stop?  There was a tense silence for several moments, Naoto’s resolve wavering with each moment that passed.  When she was about to pull away Kanji leaned forward and kissed her.  Naoto was still, then melted into the kiss.  After a while they pulled away, red faced still but now smiling.

 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
